dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Minionoid
}} Minionoids are small tormentor demons in the Cherinob saga. They are servants to the Scorptisquid Corps. History Creation The Minionoids were created as the Folefthenor angels once upon a time, servants to the Havfoleithan and overseers of weak nuclear force during the development of physical matter on the 1st Day of Creation. Fall About a third of all of these followed suit when their masters rebelled, becoming servants of the fallen Scorptisquid Corps. Fairly unintelligent compared to their masters, the Minionoids became mind parasites in charge of filling human targets with fear. They especially love to prey on the mentally ill, and are specialists in generation of intrusive thoughts. ''Cherinob'' saga Even more numerous than the Scorptisquids, Minionoids are in constant search of prey. Many of them were in service of Riptchokal during Kritchobol's efforts to conquer Bucharest. Cherinob and her immediate posse were able to defeat most of them with effortless ease, yet they proved a nuisance by way of their sheer numbers. They appear countless places and times, serving their evil masters almost mindlessly. Forms Pre-fall, Folefthenor were giant wasps with human heads, that had the head of a lion on their chests. Their fall transformed them into hideous hybrid creatures that had human arms and centipede-like heads with spider-like simple eyes, while still maintaining a wasp-like body devoid of legs. On Earth, they are often forced to manifest in the form of a faintly pink eel-like vapor, barely visible to humans but readily felt. While they are not the worst to be possessed by, possession victims don't consider these beings friendly at all. Prolonged possession can lead to the victim becoming possessed by far more evil entities. Many legends of ghosts are inspired by the shenanigans of Minionoids. Minionoids have also been known to manifest in the form of imps, faeries, sprites, and other traditional creatures of myth and legend, always with malevolent end intent and usually with readily evident malevolent intent (though pretending to be human allies to deceive them is not unheard of.) It's this behavior as mists and vapors that leads to the ghost hunter Krystal Travin trying to follow leads to capture data on them for her own research.Cherinob 2 However, this leads to Krystal discovering Astirnah instead - and Astirnah's sinister conspiracy with human servants under her influence. While Krystal manages to escape both Astirnah's manifest and evade Hallower, the Minionoids nearly overtake her. However, she frees Cherinob from the X-ray machine in the nick of time. Notes While they often manifest as faerie sprites, the spelling is important to indicate that they are not part of the XomiaFaeCore, an offshoot of the Abdygalis that resides inside the core of the planet Xomia in the Dromedeverse. While not as capable of physical destruction as MODM or Maddening Rod, Minionoids are more dangerous for the human mind and soul - targeting what matters. They are not fairies in the typical traditional fairy tale sense of the word, nor are they Xomified "Fairies" in the same sense as Lemon Witch. Development Concepts for the Minionoids are derived from personal anecdotes, as well as research done by the Ghost Hunters of Southern Michigan. See also * Scorptisquid * Kritchobol * Cherinob * ''Cherinob'' (story) * Cherinob 2 * Cherinob 3 * Communicadrim Category: Demons Category: Minions Category: Characters in the Cherinob saga